racingocsofmusicislife2fandomcom-20200213-history
Nikki Fox
'Early Life' Nikki is the daughter of Ashley Fox, a pre-school teacher and Tom Fox, a twelfth grade gym teacher. Nikki got her interest in racing when her father took her to a race at one of the dirt tracks in the St. Louis area. 'NASCAR Truck Series Career' Nikki had made her debut in the NASCAR Camping World Truck Series in 2008, where she would finish in the top-15 half of the time, and the other time would not finish the race due to having a blown engine or being involved in a crash. That went on for the 2008 and 2009 season. The first time that she won a race was at the end of the 2010 season at Homestead-Miami Speedway, where she passed Skye Edwards on the final lap of the event. As of the 2011 season, her and Skye had shared the majority of the wins in the season, and coming into the final race of the 2011 season, Nikki is second place in the points, having to overcome 20 points over the leader Skye Edwards. At the rain shortened Ford 200, Nikki ended up finishing 15th, and didn't win the championship, which Skye eventually did. She congratulated her afterwards. For the 2012 Truck Daytona qualifying, Nikki qualified eighth for the event. At the end of the Truck race, Nikki ended up winning the race after edging John King on the final lap for the lead before a caution occured where Skye ended up in the air and into the catchfence. Because of the white flag was out when the caution occured, Nikki won the race because she was in the lead at the time. For the Kroger 200 Truck Race at Martinsville Speedway, Nikki qualified thirty-second. After the race, Nikki finished ninth. Qualifying for the SFP 250 Truck Race, Nikki qualified sixth and went on to win the race after leading most of the laps throughout the whole race. For the Truck race at Charlotte, Nikki qualified on the pole. Nikki then finished fifth when the race was over. When it was over, Nikki had some choice words with Brad Keselowski, which he had some choice words with her, concerning the restarts that allowed Skye to win the race. When Brad had made the comment that she is the worst driver in the Truck Series and he doesn't know why Trent (Martin--Nikki's truck owner) is allowing her to have a ride in the series, Nikki punched him in the jaw before walking away. It was announced on May 22, 2012 that Nikki was fined $100,00, docked 25 drivers points making her drop from fifth in the standings to seventh in the standings. Nikki was also placed on probation till September 16, 2012 Nikki qualified second for the Truck race at Dover International Speedway. After the rain shortened race, Nikki finished eleventh. 'NASCAR Nationwide Series Career' Nikki is also considered to be driving the #88 Chevrolet for the Nationwide Series in 2012. It was confirmed on January 4, 2012 that Nikki would drive the #88 Chevrolet for Jr. Motorsports full time in 2012. 2012 Daytona Nationwide Series qualifying, Nikki qualified fifth for the event. At the beginning of the Daytona Nationwide Race, Nikki spun out teammate Danica Patrick while in the trioval (Nikki latered apologized for that incident). At the end of the race, avoiding the big wreck near the start/finish line, Nikki ended up finishing fourth. For the Phoenix Nationwide qualifying, Nikki qualified seventeenth position. After the race, Nikki finished in the thirteenth position. At Las Vegas, Nikki qualified twenty-second and finished sixth. At Bristol, Nikki qualified fourteenth and finished sixteenth. At Fontana, Nikki qualified twelfth and finished thirtith after an accident during the race. Qualifying for the Aaron's 312 race at Talladega Superspeedway was rained out, allowing Nikki to qualify eleventh. After the race, Nikki finished fourth. Qualifying for the VFW Sports Clips Help a Hero 300 race was where Nikki had qualified 40th after wrecking the car on her qualifying lap. After the race, Nikki finished tenth. After the race at Iowa Speedway finished, Nikki finished seventh where she qualified twelfth. Nikki had qualified eleventh for the History 300 at Charlotte Motor Speedway. With fifty-four laps to go in the History 300, Nikki was involved in a wreck with Skye. Nikki qualified nineteenth for the 5-Hour Energy 200 at Dover where she finished fourteenth. Nikki went on to qualify second for the Alliance Truck Parts 250 at Michigan where she went on to finish fourth. Nikki qualified fourteenth for the Nationwide Race at Road America. Nikki finished ninth in the race at Road America. Nikki qualified tenth and finished fourteenth at Kentucky. Nikki had started second in the Subway Jalapeno 250 at Daytona. In the later stages of the race, Nikki was involved in a 16 car wreck. Nikki qualified tenth for the F.W. Webb 200 at New Hampshire Motor Speedway. 'NASCAR Sprint Cup Series' Nikki made her Sprint Cup debut at the 2011 Kobalt Tools 500 race at Phoenix. She qualified nineteenth and finished twenty-fifth. She raced at the Ford 400 at Homestead-Miami Speedway where she qualified twenty-ninth. She was involved in an accident late in the race and was placed in the thirty-seventh position when the race was over. Nikkie qualified forty-third for the 2012 Capital Lovers 400 at Richmond and finished fourtith. She qualified thirty-ninth at the Southern 500 at Darlington and finished thirty-eighth. She qualified twenty seventh at the Coca Cola 600 at Charlotte and finished forty-second. 'Personal Life' Nikki is the only child of a preschool teacher and a twelfth grade gym teacher. On April 21, 2012 it was announced (via Twitter) that Nikki was engaged with Matt Kenseth with whom she dated since 2006. Nikki also said that they are planning on getting married the Cup off-week before the Brickyard 400. The two held a small ceremony and got married on July 20, 2012 'Twitter Account' Nikki's Twitter account is @NikkiFox80. She uses it to post photos of herself and talks to her friends. Category:Racing OC's